


Those Little Talks

by M14Mouse



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data and Geordi have a talk after he made captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own them.  
> Love bingo prompt: Commitment ceremony  
> A/N: This is your fault, JUd. I hope that you are happy now. :)

Geordi stared at the console like it held the solutions to all of his problems. 

But funny…this problem was his one of his own making…

Sort of….It kind of just…happened. 

Becoming captain was nothing like he thought it would be. 

He always thought becoming a captain was greeted with ceremonies and celebrations. It always felt like a total commitment to the Star Fleet when they named you captain. At least, it was like for those he attended. They were filled with people in uniforms of rank hand out pens and handshakes like candy. Of course, that was an outsider’s point of view. He has been on that stage before. How nervous you can be. How you don’t want to look at the audience because there are too many eyes focused on you.

You also made sure that you didn’t trip on your own feet when you trying to get on stage. 

He remembered those times well. 

But Star Fleet tended to gloss over the other parts. It was the parts where commands can change in a moment’s notice. It can involve anything from a captain getting injured or aliens or mind control or kidnapping…or threats and the list goes on and on.

Actually…now that he thought about it. That happened quite a bit on Enterprise. 

He chuckled softly. 

But…in reality, he never thought that it would happen to him. He wasn’t the guy on the bridge. He was the guy in engineering and he liked it. He had no desire to become a captain.

His desires and what actually happened don’t always work together. 

Like now…

“Good morning, Captain,” A familiar voice said behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Data. He knew that his friend would bring it up. Everyone else has and they seemed to get a kick out of calling him that. 

He really needed new friends. 

“That isn’t funny.” 

Data tilted his head slightly. 

“It wasn’t thought of as a joke,” Data said. 

He sighed as he looked over his panel. He might as well give up on working. 

“I know…I know. I have been addressed as Captain all morning….” 

“Isn’t that your rank? Shouldn’t you be addressed as so?” 

“Yes but I didn’t want it.” 

“From my many years knowing you, I have seen you have no desire to move up in rank. Your skills are invaluable as a Commander and the Head of Engineering. But…”

“But what?” He said. 

“But after reading the reports, I incline that you are the most qualified for the job given the situation at hand.”

“Data…”

“I will quote anonymous writer that saying a true leader faces the music even if he doesn’t like the tune. You prevented a situation from going terribly wrong and you shouldn’t discredit yourself for that.”

“I know…I know. It’s just hard. I keep looking myself in the mirror especially when I see this…and wondering if I am dreaming or crazy.”

“I can imagine that this experience has been disconnecting for you. You should be proud of your accomplishment. Although, red isn’t a flattening color on you.” 

He couldn’t help himself and started to laugh. 

“That is a terrible joke.”

“Who said that I was joking? My programming allowed for no such thing.”

Oh, that didn’t fool him for a moment. He knew his friend too well. 

“Uh huh…”

“It is true.” 

He smiled softly at his friend. 

“Well, let get back to work. We have a scheduled maintenance on the teleports today and files to go through. I thought as Commander that I would have enough reports to do. As a Captain, it seemed to have multiplied.”

“Your new role required new responsibilities, Captain.”

Urgh…that word again. It is going to take time to adjust to that.

“It seemed that way…Oh, Data?” 

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” 

End 


End file.
